sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dog's Way Home
''A Dog's Way Home ''is a 2019 American family adventure film directed by Charles Martin Smith, written W. Bruce Cameron and Cathryn Michon, based on W. Bruce Cameron's book, starring Ashley Judd, Edward James Olmos, Alexandra Shipp, Wes Studi, Chris Bauer, Barry Watson, Jonah Hauer-King, and Bryce Dallas Howard. The film focuses on a dog trying to find its way home. Plot Lucas, a resident of Colorado, finds a dog in a construction site along with many kittens, and he and his friend, Olivia, takes the dog home to live with him. He calls the dog Bella. After a few years of happy life with Lucas, bad news arrives. The city they live in, Denver, has outlawed the ownership of Pitbulls, and Bella is deemed a Pitbull. When Bella is eventually captured, Lucas picks her up and after being fined, is allowed to take her home. However, he is warned that if Bella is picked up again, she'll be put to sleep. To avoid this, Lucas sends Bella to live with friends of his in Farmington, New Mexico until he can find another home outside of Denver city limits where Bella can be safe. However, Bella misses Lucas so much that she leaves Farmington and begins the 400 miles long journey home, a journey which will take more than two years to complete if she can survive it. Cast * Ashley Judd4 as Terri * Edward James Olmos4 as Axel * Alexandra Shipp4 as Olivia * Bryce Dallas Howard as the voice of Bella5 * Wes Studi6 as Captain Mica * Barry Watson as Gavin6 * Tammy Gillis as Officer Leon7 * Jonah Hauer-King4 as Lucas Production On November 7, 2017, Ashley Judd, Edward James Olmos and several others were cast in the film.4 On January 24, 2018, Barry Watsonwas added to play Gavin.6 Filming began in Vancouver, British Columbia on October 16, 2017, lasting through December 15.8 Release The film was released in the United States on January 11, 2019 by Sony Pictures,9 and has a release set for January 25, 2019 in the UK.10 Sony spent $18.8 million on promotion and advertisement for the film.11 Reception Box office As of February 8, 2019, A Dog's Way Home has grossed $37.4 million in the United States and Canada, and $20.7 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $58 million, against a production budget of $18 million.23In the United States and Canada, A Dog's Way Home was released alongside the openings of Replicas and The Upside, as well as the wide expansion of On the Basis of Sex, and was projected to gross $9–10 million from 3,090 theaters in its opening weekend.12 It made $3.3 million on its first day, including $535,000 from Thursday night previews.13 It went on to debut to $11.3 million, finishing third at the box office, behind The Upside and holdover Aquaman.11 In its second weekend the film made $7.1 million, finishing sixth.14 Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 58% based on 59 reviews with an average rating of 5.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads "A Dog's Way Home may not quite be a family-friendly animal drama fan's best friend, but this canine adventure is no less heartwarming for its familiarity."15 On Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, the film has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".16 Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it 3.5 out of 5 stars.11 References # ^''' # ^ '''a b''' '''c # ^ a''' '''b # ^ a''' '''b c''' '''d e''' # '''^ # ^ a''' '''b c''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ '''a b''' '''c # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ "A Dog's Way Home reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved February 1, 2019. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2019 films Category:Live action films